Welivia: What?
by LivLittleAngel
Summary: Lemonade Mouth had to go trough a lot of things. Well when Olivia's get missing their comes a lot more at that list.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. I made a poll I know. But I hate waiting... :( So I already made one! Read please and... Have fun!**

* * *

'Dear diary,' Olivia thought of what she could write. What was to write? She took my dairy and locked it up in a closet.

Then she took another out of it. She had to think of some new songs for the band.

Yes, she still couldn't believe it was true. Olivia White was lead singer of the popular band Lemonade Mouth. She was shocked too. But with the help of Wen, Mo, Charlie and Stella she had her own breakthrough. She was knew somebody, ..

Somebody sounded good. She took the old guitar she got from her grandma and walked into her garden. The sun was shining on her skin. You could hear some birds singing.

She started to play.

_Can you see me, cause I'm right here, can you listen  
cause I've been trying to make you notice  
what it would mean to me, to feel like somebody  
we've been on our way to nowhere  
trying so hard to get there, I say_

Yeah that was great! She wrote it down in her book. Her songbook.

Years ago her mother had given it to her. It was a little book with music notes on it.  
She loved it.

She took her guitar again and tried to make it some more words.

_Can you see me, cause I'm right here, can you listen_  
_cause I've been trying to make you notice_  
_what it would mean to me, to feel like somebody_  
_we've been on our way to nowhere_  
_trying so hard to get there, I say_

_Oh , we're gonna let it show_  
_we're gonna just let go of everything_  
_holding back our dreams_  
_and try, make it come alive_  
_come on let it shine so they can see_  
_we were meant to be_  
_somebody, somebody yeah_  
_somehow, someday, someway_  
_somebody_

_I'm so tired, of being invisible but I feel it_  
_like a fire below the surface_  
_trying to set me free , burning inside of me_  
_cause we're standing on edge now_  
_it's a long way down but I say_

_oh , we're gonna let it show_  
_we're gonna just let go of everything_  
_holding back our dreams_  
_and try, make it come alive_  
_come on let it shine so they can see_  
_we were meant to be_  
_somebody, somebody yeah_  
_somehow, someday someway_  
_Somebody_

_We will walk out of this darkness_  
_Feel the spark light glowing like the yellow sun_  
_Oh oh oh_  
_And then we fought we fought together_  
_till we get back up and we will rise as one_  
_Oh_

_oh , we're gonna let it show_  
_we're gonna just let go of everything_  
_holding back our dreams_  
_and try, make it come alive_  
_come on let it shine so they can see_  
_we were meant to be_  
_somebody, somebody yeah_  
_somehow, someday someway_  
_Somebody_

After an hour that was the completed song.

She was thrilled to tell the rest of the band. The thought it was easy to make a song. When she had a writer's block it was harder than homework. But she didn't cared about homework knew she was in the band.

She cared more on her safety with all of that crazy fans. Once a boy stalked her a freakin' week before he left.

It was hard life, but all the times she was followed by camera's was worth it.

First if she would see the crowd standing and screaming for their band she didn't dared to get on stage. But mostly she had only needed only a few words from Wen.

The great/sweet/funny keyboard player of the band. With his red hair and a face full of freckles he was a surprising somebody at WESA-high.

She liked him, a lot. But he never noticed. She gave up. But the feeling like a broken-heart will always stay wen another girl is flirting with him.

She stood up. Time to text the band.

_**To: Stella, Mo, Charlie, Wen**_

Hi guys :)  
I got a new song! Wher do u wanna meet?  
At Dantes?At 7 fine?

_**Liv. **_

She looked at it again before she send it. Soon she get a response. She smiled. Charlie texted for him and Wen. Unbelievable how much that two can spend together.

She thought of Charlie, it felt like he was the little brother of the band. In any case her little brother. The sweet charming boy could get any girl he liked. But he was waiting for someone special. A someone in the band too. She knew and he knew. Nobody else. He trusted her that he liked Mo but, he knew she liked Scott. So long that was going on he wouldn't do anything.

But oke back to the text:

_**To: Olivia**_

_**Hey Liv, Great we (C+W) sure wanna see the song,  
Dantes is fine with us. 7 is fine.**_

_**We will hear.**_

_**Charlie and Wen**_

Not a minute later Mo and Stella had texted too.

Both they could. So I took my bike as I received another text from Charlie.

_**To: Olivia**_

_**He do we need to pick u up?  
**_  
Aahh sweet! I prefer to ride with Charlie and Wen than ride my bike.  
I texted back. Now only wait a minute.

* * *

**Dun Dun DUN. It was already the end :( I'm sorry, subscribe? Please? *angel face* I like my user name :) Have a nice day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**KhaalidaNyx, THANK YOU. You were my first reviewer ever. This is feeling special. :)  
And more. I know. Sooo bad grammer. But you had to think I'm dutch so its normal if I make a mistake. Please remind and have fun!  
**

The car stopped in front of Olivia's house. She smiled.

'He guys!' she said when she stepped in the car.

'He Liv' a well know red-haired boy said.

She smiled at her friends.

'And …' Charlie gave her a puppy eyes look. Confused she looked at him. When she noticed he wanted to hear the song she grinned.

'You just have to wait' and she sat relaxed back.

In a car the ride was onl1y five minutes. She couldn't wait to have her one car. So she can go on her on own. But now this was fine.

When they walked into Dantes. Mo and Stella already sat on their normally table. And even the pizza was ready to eat.

'Wow, how did you guys get here so fast and got already a pizza?' Wen asked confused looking at the girls.

'Secret!' Stella said before Mo could say anything. 'But the song. Olivia?' All four turned to Olivia who took her songbook out of her backpack. 'Read it yourself'.

Stella abduct the notebook and started read it out loud.

**Can you see me, cause I'm right here, can you listen  
cause I've been trying to make you notice  
what it would mean to me, to feel like somebody  
we've been on our way to nowhere  
trying so hard to get there, I say**

Oh , we're gonna let it show  
we're gonna just let go of everything  
holding back our dreams  
and try, make it come alive  
come on let it shine so they can see  
we were meant to be  
somebody, somebody yeah  
somehow, someday, someway  
somebody

I'm so tired, of being invisible but I feel it  
like a fire below the surface  
trying to set me free , burning inside of me  
cause we're standing on edge now  
it's a long way down but I say

oh , we're gonna let it show  
we're gonna just let go of everything  
holding back our dreams  
and try, make it come alive  
come on let it shine so they can see  
we were meant to be  
somebody, somebody yeah  
somehow, someday someway  
Somebody

We will walk out of this darkness  
Feel the spark light glowing like the yellow sun  
Oh oh oh  
And then we fought we fought together  
till we get back up and we will rise as one  
Oh

oh , we're gonna let it show  
we're gonna just let go of everything  
holding back our dreams  
and try, make it come alive  
come on let it shine so they can see  
we were meant to be  
somebody, somebody yeah  
somehow, someday someway  
Somebody 

Smiling she turned at Olivia. 'This is great! I can't wait at the next rehearsal.'

The whole band supported Stella's opinion.

'When is the next rehearsal?' Wen asked.

'Euhm tomorrow after school?' Mo looked sadly. 'My dad had planned something tomorrow to do. The day after?' She looked around. They all nodded.

Wen looked insecure at Olivia 'Liv, can we work tomorrow at some songs?'

'Yeah sure.' She smiled bright. 'But I think I need to go home, I have some homework left. See ya later guys!' She waved for she left Dantes.

The walk home was boring but it always made her mind clear. She sight, she liked Wen a lot. More then a best friend. But she couldn't get it over her lips. What if he didn't liked her. Friendship away. It would be ruined. She just can't have it too not now..

Her thoughts taked control

_Flashback_

_**Yesterday evening,**_

'_Olivia?' Gram looked worried. 'I need to tell you something.'  
'Yes Gram? Is everything oké?' Olivia was knew worried too.  
'Your father broke out of prison.' Olivia's mouth felt open.  
'No, not again'. A tear slowly walked over her cheek.  
He already got out once before. He found Olivia and beat her up, she was almost dead. After that Gram left the city with Olivia and hide somewhere else. If he will find her again she is probably dead. Without a chance. She started to cry at the memories with that.  
'Sweety it will come alright, they will catch him fast. But you don't will surprised like last time.'  
'Yes' Olivia wiped her tears away._

_**End of flashback**_

She knew that she better not walked alone. But she don't wanted to be threaten like a princess or something. When everybody is around watching at you.

_-With Wen- :)_

After he was dropped out at his house by Charlie Wen went searching for his little sister. Georgie. She was sitting at the couch looking a dumb kids program.

'Georgie, can I ask you something?'

More than surprised she looked at him. Than disbelief came over. End than suspicion.

'What is it?' Wen had a huge smile on his face.

'I'm not asking where you let all your cookies if you want to now. Because I already know that you're hiding the cookies in the first drawer of your closet. No, I want to know when a girl likes you.'

Georgie jumped up. 'Who, who do you like? Is it '

Wen cutted the questions off. 'All I'm saying that you know her. Well, how do I notice off a girl likes me?'

Georgie looked sad at him. 'I don't know.'

When he saw her face he laughed. 'I think I'm glad you don't know Georgie. Time will come. And know. I have homework.' You totally saw the disgusting look on his face. Well if you know it was Algebra you would have it too.

**And the end has sadly come. I need to make some more homework so this will be the end. A question. I wanna know too who Wen's like. (Yeah oke. I know who it is. But you don't.) Well thanks for reading. I means much to me. Next episode. Euhm it will come over like 5 days. School trip for 3 days. And with my class I will be like REALLY, REALLY tired when I come home. Another thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well Hello! I love that I have my own computer so that I can write a story when it comes. When I saw that somebody already reviewed the second part I couldn't stop making the third. And here it comes. Have much fun reading please :).  
**

The next day at Olivia's house.

Olivia waked up from the sneering tunes of her alarm clock. Her mind was happy, Wen was coming to work on some songs. She always liked this days. Just relaxed sitting in her garden together with Wen. Only being with the love of your life and music. Yeah Wen was the love of her life. But she wont say a word about it. So long is he is happy she is.

She stepped into a cold shower. Screaming of shock. Always forgetting that she had to wait a minute. After that she dressed up. A white dress that stopped at her knees. Over that a denim jacket. She brushed het hair. She hated the way it natural curled. Well before she brushed het teeth she would eat something. Others it wouldn't help much.

While walking down the stairs. She noticed a note on the note board.

It was from Gram, _I went and see an old friend of me. I will be back for diner. Have fun dear. Love Gram._

Well of being happy. She had the house for herself till noon.

She took an apple and she turned television on. She zapped over en over. Nothing.. unbelievable! Well she took an movie she liked. The pacifier. (I dunno of its Olivia's kind of movie's but I like it :))

After she was done eating her apple she paused the movie. Mostly she forgot too brush her teeth. But today she didn't so she went upstairs to brush her teeth.

When the movie was over she took her writing book and looked at in.

She looked witch numbers they already had.

Turn up the music, Somebody, Determinate, Breakthrough and Highwire. She liked all the songs so much. She was so proud on it. WAIT a second she was proud on it. That had something. Only she didn't know what..

She took the old guitar again and sat down on the swing. She just an old song keeping mumbling the words, Be proud.

_Be hard, Be strong, Be proud_  
_I wanna make some noise  
Stand up c'mon. Be loud  
we gonna raise your voice._

It just shoot out of her mouth. But she was happy with it. Its sounds great. Prepared for the visit from Wen she heard the bell ringing.

She thought it was Wen but her face froze when she saw who it was.

'Hi Olivia, how are you?' He said with an evil grin.

'Dad? How did you find this house?' Falling over her words she couldn't stopped looking scared.

'Not happy? Well that isn't nice..' He grabbed her wrist. 'I think you're coming with me, you little brat.'

'No, please not!' Tears where falling down. He thoughts were shooting everywhere.

Her only chance was run. She lived close to the woods. Their she could hide.

She took the only chance she had. She kicked him against his leg. He was screaming. But she didn't looked around. The only thing she was thinking was: AWAY, I NEED TO GET AWAY.

She saw tree's everywhere and she did know where she was going to. She ran into a cave. She wrote her very first song here.

When she was in the cave she thought of Wen. She felt miserable by the thought of Wen and the closed door. He would think she forget him and he will her hate. She started to cry when she heard her phone went off.

Course! She could call him. But when she saw the display she knew he was first.

'Hi Wen' she knew her voice was scratchy. And that she was scared as hell. But she needed this.

'Liv, where are you? I'm standing for your house and if there is no good reason why you aren't here..' He kept quiet for a second, 'Then you can forget the band.'

Her stomach felt down. The band her strict rules why you can get kicked out. But when she knew she had a good reason. Only, she wasn't ready to tell the band about her dad. It was another reason she could be kicked out.

'I have one. But I can't tell you. Not yet.' Her voice broke and tears where falling down again.

He heard it. 'Liv, where are you?'

'In the cave.' Her voice stranded on a place she didn't know to get I back. She was too scared to say anything else.

'I'm on my way. Give me 10.'

A few minutes later she saw Wen coming. She ran to Wen and was embraced by Wen's arms.

'Liv what happened? Why are you crying?' he wiped carefully her tears away.

'I can't tell you it is too painful.' With sad eyes she looked him. He was frowning a little.

'Wen please believe me!' This time her eyes where begging.

'Liv, see it from my point. I only see you crying without knowing why. Please you know you can trust me.'

He pulled her in for another tight hug.

Tears where streaming down but she know she had to tell.

'My dad was in jail but broke out. And he is trying to kill me now.' She blurted out.

First his face was disbelieve. But than his face get shocked.

'Tell me this is a bad joke.' He looked worried to his blonde best friend. She shook her head.

'What happened?' She already expected that he wanted to know the whole story.

'Let's gonna sit in the cave.' She looked around for her father.

They walked into the cave.

'Oke, the story will start at the day my mom died. I was at that moment four years old. My dad was freaking from sadness and it didn't helped that I looked a lot like my mom. He was so mad at me that is was her and not me. He hated me. Well back to the story he drunk a lot and used drugs. It wasn't bad at first. But then he started to hit me. Sometimes I even past out.'

When she took a breath she looked a second at Wen. He looked so quilty. She continued.

'When my a neighbour find at my dad shot him. His wife called Gram and she took me away. She called the police and he was arrest for abuse and murder.'

Tears where falling down. It was hard to tell but she had to go on.

'At once he broke out of prison. He knew that Gram didn't moved out so he waited for me on my way to school. That was last year. He beat me. I was almost dead. Someone say him and called the police. Then he helped me. I had 4 broken ribs, one intern bleeding and I was paralyzed at one leg. With the possibility that I not could walk again. I took a few months but I can walk again.' A little smile broke down in her face.

'And now he broke out again. Before you was their he was. He broke a few days ago again out of prison. And even when we moved out he find me one or another way. He tried to kidnap me or something but I could get a away and ran to here. The rest you now.'

'Liv, I'm so sorry this is all happening to you.' He pulled her in for a hug. 'I'll make sure nothing will happen when I'm around.'

At that moment she forget all the pain that was on in her life and relaxed.

**Dun dun dun? Well not a really dun dun dun moment. But what will they do in the cave? I don't think much. But Olivia had it really hard I see now. Please don't hate me for. But the last words from Wen where really cute. Well, AGAIN. The next update will be over 5/6 days because I'm going on a school trip. And when I'm back I will be really tired. Thanks for reading! Till the next update!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I'm back from school trip and you will see my new story in a few minutes! I don't will bore you with story's but I had much fun :). I liked the games in the wood and etc. So thanks for reading and stuff. I love you all and a special thanks to: KhaalidaNyx. I like you're**** reviews. They help me sooo much. So the story!**

****_**-The next day-**_

Olivia walked out of the police station. Wen dragged her today to the police station to tell what happened yesterday. She didn't told her Gram. She would be worried and they would have to move again. And especially now she didn't wanted that.

_Flashback_

'_Liv, I'm so sorry this is all happening to you.' He pulled her in for a hug. 'I'll make sure nothing will happen when I'm around.'_

_End of Flashback_

She hoped that this meant that he liked her. But she wasn't sure.

In any case she was glad he stayed when she told it. He was very sweet.

She looked at him, 'When will the band rehearsal start?'

'Euhm,' he looked at his watch 'over an hour. So wanna take a smoothie on our trip to Stella?'

'Sure' she smiled at him.

She looked to the warm and bright sun that was shining on her head. Her soft locks were dancing on her shoulders. She hoped he noticed to but he was relaxed walking.

She felt shy. She knew it. He wasn't paying attention to her. In a strange silence for her they walked to the smoothie shop.

He thought about it different. He thought it was an normal, relaxing silence.

When they reached for the smoothie shop Olivia finally relaxed. Now she had to hold something.

'Which flavor you want Olivia?' Wen looked at her.

'Vanilla please.' (**A/N I don't know what flavor Olivia's likes but she is a simple someone so I decided vanilla.**)

After they got their smoothie's they walked to Stella's house. It was still full of silence and Olivia felt really weird. She didn't knew what but it was an uncomfortable feeling.

'Wanna hear my idea for the new song?' It took a while for she could break the silence.

'Yeah sure.' It was the typically Wen sentence.

She took her music book out of her bag. She searched for the right page and started to sing softly.

_Be heard, Be strong, Be proud_  
_I wanna make some noise  
Stand up c'mon. Be loud  
we gonna raise your voice._

'That's sounds really good.' Wen was thinking deeply. 'Do you have some more?'

'Not for that song.' Really watching her words carefully but he didn't react at it.

'I think it has to be a song full of rap. Maybe you and Stella can do it.' She felted every minute more down.

They reached Stella's house discussing about the new song.

This were results.

_be heard, be strong, be proud  
I wanna make some noise  
stand up, c'mon;be loud  
we gonna raise our voice_

c'mon, c'mon, c'mon  
you gotta hear me now  
you gotta here me now  
you gotta here me now

hey, now  
we no longer wait a-round  
my team stronger  
like weights now  
keeps on growin'  
our muscle keeps on showin'

we came here to make a change  
we came here to rearrange  
we came here cause we believe  
we came here cause we achieve

while I got the microphone  
make sure how I feel is known  
all for one we rock the zone  
howe I feel to each his own

all my people treat'em right  
we reserve the right to fight  
for what we want  
and what we need  
to the front  
we shall proceed

here we come  
and we're ready to go ,go, go  
you'd better run  
cause we don't take no, no, no  
so c'mon

chorus

we're motivated  
we're aggravated  
we're dedicated  
so, now you're barricaded

determination  
willpower  
no consideration  
we will devour

we're on our own  
but we are one  
shoulder to shoulder  
we'll fight until we see the sun

it's just a matter of time  
before you see our way  
we fighting for our lives  
we'll do this every day

here we come  
and we're ready  
to go, go, go  
you'd better run  
cause we don't take  
no, no, no  
so c'mon

'I think this has to be the song' Olivia said while she wrote the last words down.

They stood for Stella's garage. She just opened it.

'Come in!' They saw Charlie sitting behind the drums. Mo wasn't at the garage yet.

Olivia made the parts for everyone ready.

When Mo came in Charlie and Wen where joking around while Stella was in the kitchen to get some Lemonade.

'He guys.' She walked relaxed to her guitar (Is she playing guitar? Please help)

When Stella came back with the lemonade they all took their places. The song was awesome. It was only hard to rap with one microphone.

At the end of the rehearsal a pretty brunette haired girl came in.

'He Wen.' She smiled when she walked to him.

When he kissed her gently on her lips Olivia fast walked out.

Leaving the band without Wen surprised behind.

She couldn't think of it. Tears were falling again of her cheeks. It was turning normally that sadness ruled her life. She thought of his words again.

_I'll make sure nothing will happen when I'm around._

Stupid guys ruled the world for her. She took the way to her house through the park.

She felted to sad to go home so she took an park bench and pulled her music book out of her backpack. She took her pen and started to write this song down.

_O-o-o-o-ohh  
You stick to me like glue.  
Oh it's true.  
i can't get you off my brain,  
when you came in the room.  
Did'nt know what to do.  
Boy, i melted so fast,  
it was a sweet rapida.  
I sunk to the ground,  
you swept me off my feet and_

Im falling in deeper,  
can't be saved.  
No way out, no way out of your Quicksand.  
Sunk to my knees, i can't escape.  
No way out, no way out of your Quicksand.  
But i can breathe, underneath...  
Take you love, cover me...  
Pull me down, pull me down.

After just that time,  
when my eyes got their fix.  
I lost my mind.  
Now i find, that i-i-im craving it.  
I wanna see you again.  
The way you're looking and you're,  
you're so stuck in my head.  
I think im loosing it.  
Oh-ooh-ooooh

Im falling in deeper,  
can't be saved.  
No way out, no way out of your Quicksand.  
Sunk to my knees, i can't escape.  
No way out, no way out of your Quicksand.  
But i can breathe, underneath...  
Take you love, cover me...  
Pull me down, pull me down.

You are...Wonderful  
You've taken all of my heart.  
Yeah, yeah.  
It was all..Worth the fall..  
Don't let go..  
No way out, no way out..  
No way out, no way out..  
Of your Quicksand.

I'm falling in deeper..  
Can't be saved..  
No way out..No way out of your Quicksand..  
Sunk to my knees, i can't escape.  
No way out..No way out of your Quicksand.  
But i can breathe, underneath.  
Take you love, cover me.  
Pull me down..Pull me down.  
O-o-ohh.  
(I was listening to this song while writing the part of the girl kissing Wen. So no fluke, right? This song is from Bridgit Mendler. Its very good!)

Yeah, that were her feelings for him.

(At the same moment with the band.)

When Wen let the girl go she seat on his leap.

'Where's Olivia?' he frowned.

'She left, she looked white.' Mo looked sad. She didn't knew what was wrong. She wanted to go after Olivia but she wanted to know more about that girl.

'This is my girlfriend, Avery.' He looked happy when saying she was his girl.

'I got too go to.' Mo walked out the garage. She knew exactly which way Olivia would take. She walked straight to the park.

She saw a man stood for Olivia. She was crying. That man punched her. Mo looked a second shocked. Then she ran to Olivia to help.

'Please dad! Leave me alone!' Olivia was screaming.

The man saw Mo coming.

'Leave her alone you JERK.' She tried to stop that man. The man looked annoyed. He hit Mo hard at her head. She was knocked out.

'If you're going with me I will leave her alone.' He said dangerously to Olivia. Shocked she nodded.

**Sad isn't it? But it will be better. PROMISE, because it is a Welivia story. Now I have to go. I have to eat something before I leave to school. Get some tests back. *Puking* I HATE SCHOOl, (Oké not really but were getting vacation in a week.) Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Next episode is coming! So thanks for every review I get. Maybe it is just saying: Update (soon)! But it is so sweet. So all thanks you very much :). So next episode, Charlie will find Mo. Do you think now what I think? I don't know what you're thinking so I will start. Have fun!  
**

-Still at the band, an hour after Mo left-

He guys I need to home' Charlie said while standing up. He took his bag while the other said him goodbye. And walked out of the garage.

Charlie's way was also threw the park. Only at the end of the park he had to take the other way. When he walked along the benches he saw someone laying on the ground.

'Wow, that girl looks much at Mo… WAIT that IS Mo!' With a few passes he was next to her.

He sat down while looking at her.

'Mo? Mo? Wake up please!' His face was scared. She couldn't be dead. He came alive when her eyes opened.

'Charlie? Where am I?' Happy that she recognized him she looked at him.

'I think you were knocked out, who did this to you? ' Charlie helped Mo on a bench.

She started to think. Fast I came back. The man that Olivia was hitting. _She called him dad?_

'It was Olivia's father.' She said. He frowned. She knew why. Olivia told everyone that she didn't knew her father. But she heard her screaming: _Please dad! Leave me alone!_

'What, but, are you sure?'

'Yeah, I walked after Olivia and I saw a man hitting her. So I ran to it to help Liv. I heard her scream: _Please dad! Leave me alone!_' and when he saw me he knocked me out.

'But where is Liv now?' shocked they looked at each other. Olivia was gone.

Mo started to tear up.

'Mo, it will all come all right. We're just call the rest of the band and tell them. And then the police.' Sweet he looked into her eyes.

She looked down.

'Wait a second, why did she run away? She looked fine at the rehearsal, but when that girl came in.. ' Charlie looked questioning at Mo.

'Do you think she likes Wen?' He continued.

'Well it could be the reason why she ran away, why she always smiles at him, saves a seat for him. Can't is be?' Mo looked a bit sarcastic at Charlie.

'Of course she likes Wen. But she didn't dared to tell him scared for him saying that he didn't felt the same way.' She paused.

'Wow, that has to be so hard for Olivia, but now we need to tell it the band.' Charlie said as he took his phone.

He dialed Wen's number.

(**Charlie=bold**. Wen = underlined._ Mo=italic?)_

He Charlie! What's up?

**Euhm, well I'm sitting on a park bench with Mo, and euhm. How would I say it?**

Charlie, please come to the news. I'm very curious know.

**Well I found her knocked out and then she came with a story that.**

_Oh Charlie shut up. I will tell him!_

Mo? Are you alright? What is happening?

_Yes, I am fine. But Olivia is __probably __missing._

.. What?

_Olivia is missing._

Say you're kidding.

_I'm sorry Wen, but this isn't a joke._

Meeting at Stella house? I can be there in 20.

_Sure. We we'll be there in 20. _

Mo gave Charlie his phone back. 'Let's go!' She stood up but almost felt down. Still dizzy from being knocked out.

'Wow!' Charlie took careful her hand. 'Come on.'

-30 minutes later at Stella's house-

'Oke, for the last time Mo, you saw Olivia sitting on a park bench when a man was hitting her. You ran to it and heard her screaming: _Please dad. Leave me alone._ Then he saw you and knocked you out.' Stella asked.

'Yes Stella, that happened. What do we have to do now?' she looked into the eyes of her friends. All the eyes were sad and full of disbelief. Olivia was missing. How could it be possible.

When she saw Wen she was surprised. Of the four that were sitting here he was the most sad.

'It will come alright Wen.'

He looked up. 'This is MY fault. I knew from her father already yesterday. He tried to kidnap her yesterday but she knew to get away. When I found her she told me everything. He was put in jail when she was five. Later when he broke out he found her. He hit her up till she almost died. So her Gram took her away and the came her. She thought that she was safe, but he found her again. So I promised her that she would be safe as I was around. But she wasn't safe. I wasn't around.'

His face was disappeared in his hands. Trying to get the tears back that were streaming of his face.

'Why did she leaved so fast?' His voice cracked a bit.

Silence felt down.

'I don't know, Wen.' Mo's voice broke the silence. Charlie looked surprised. But he said nothing. This was something between him and Mo.

'All we can do now is calling the police.'

**OMG, I made Mo lie. I'm so mean. And great I hope. Well others you won't read my story's. I'm sorry I can't detail well. But it is very hard to do. Well euhm. There is NO SINGLE Olivia moment so next episode will start with it. Because where is she? Well oke with her father (DUH) but you already knew that. Well thanks for reading! Love you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well as promised. What happened to Olivia?**

**-From when Mo was knocked out-**

'Do you see that car?' He pointed at a black caravan. On the side where red flame stickers.

He took a gun from I don't know where and pointed it to Olivia.

'Great. WALK.'

With tears she looked at Mo.

'I'm sorry' she whispered.

Then with a little hurry she ran to the caravan.

It was hard to move, all the shock in her body wanted to made her stop. But she needed to continue.

She stopped for the door of the caravan. She waited for the person who was official her father.

Only, she hated him and would never see him as her dad.

When he opened the door from the caravan stepped into it.

Her father grabbed her almost directly by the arm and hit her in the face.

The he spit her in the face.

Next he pushed her into the shower. He closed the door. She started to scream. It didn't helped she was claustrophobic.

She calmed down a bit when she felted her phone. She took a look at how full the battery was.

Almost empty. With pain in her heart she turned her mobile off. She didn't knew how hard she will need it maybe.

Then she started to get the door open.

No single move. Crap.

She sat down. She made herself so little as possible. Then the tears where streaming again on her face.

Finally the caravan started to move. In a direction from I don't know where.

**A/N I don't gonna write the whole ride down, but is was uncomfortable for Olivia.**

Still crying she looked up. The caravan stopped. She heard her father curse.

He walked through the caravan. The door from the shower was opened.

Scared she looked at him. He grabbed her by her arm again. He pushed her out of the caravan.

Hard she fell on the ground.

She looked around. She was in the middle of nowhere. She only saw a little house. There was no she could found a sign of where she was.

Her father kicked her in the stomach when she didn't stand up.

She wanted to throw up. But with much effort she could hold it inside. Fast she stand up. He grabbed some of her hair and walked to the house.

Tears felt quiet of her face.

When he opened the door of the house he pushed her in. Then he grabbed her arm. He opened a little room that already was bigger knew then the shower and pushed her in.

He locked her again up. She doubt, should she call someone.

Yes.

Gram would be worried. She need her to say she will stay at Mo.

Fast she turned her mobile on and called Gram.

**He gram!**

_Hello Olivia, what is it dear?_

**I am staying at Mo house a few days, is that all right?**

_Sure Olivia, have fun._

**Thanks Gram, love you.**

_I love you too dear. Have some fun._

She ended the call. This was maybe the last time she heard the voice of Gram.

That sad thought was pushed away, it changed into the words from Wen.

_'I'll make sure nothing will happen when I'm around.'_

JERK. She thought he liked her. But he was kissing that stupid girl. She walked to the small bed that was into the room.

Maybe some sleep will help her to forget this all.

She closed her eyes and fast everything became black.

_**At the police station.**_

'Ma'am please calm down! We can only do something after 24 hours! ' The police officer looked irritated at Stella.

She was looking around for something she could hit. She was so annoyed. They knew Olivia was gone. And they went to the police, but of course. The 24 hours rule.

Charlie saw the look in her eyes. 'Stella I think a saw a couch in a room. Wanna search for it?' she nodded.

They left the room. Wen and Mo looked at the police officer.

'Then I want to report a man who broke out of jail and hit his daughter this day.'

'Huh what?' The police officer looked shocked.

'Yeah I already thought that. The name of the missing girl is Olivia White. I don't know the first name of her father.'

The police officer walked to the computer and searched in it. Was it this man? He showed a photo of a scary man.

'No' Mo said

The officer showed 3 more photo's. At the fourth picture Mo started to scream. That's him!

'Great, he was the only one with as surname White. Let's take a look.'

He searched through the information, 'Several times of abuse. This man is dangerous. He almost killed his own daughter.' When he paused he looked at Wen and Mo.

'Good, what happened today?' That was the second time Wen was at the police station for the same story.

_**With Olivia**_

She waked up from a bad dream. She was sure she needed Wen to tell that she liked him.

Before…

Don't think about that, Olivia. She said to herself.

Without knowing what she was doing she send the message.

_**With Wen**_

He was waiting for Mo when his phone went off. When he saw who send the message his heart forgot to skip a few beats.

His eyes widened when he saw the first line.

**Since their isn't a chance I don't come back I need to tell you this.  
**  
But he was shocked at the second.

**I love you.**

**Why am I so evil and mean? I hope you all are curious about the next episode, because.. how will Wen react. His sweet blond friend that is missing, sends him a text message that she loves him. Oww so hard. Thanks for reading, I won't bother you anymore, but thanks for all the reviews!**


End file.
